Kainora
by Erisxlaval
Summary: Title explains
1. Chapter 1

JUST WATCHED LEGENDS OF KORRA AND I FORGOT THE EPISODES NAME BUT IT WAS THE ONE AFTER OLD WOUNDS!

(Jinora pov)

"YOU CANT JUST HURT JINORA AND THESE BABY BISONS AND GET AWAY WITH IT" I heard Kai screaming at this air bender stealer guy and then wind being bended followed with some thumps. Did he care that much about me enough to risk his life for mine. The thought made me slightly blush. Kai walked over and picked the lock and helped me out.

"Jinora you ok?"

"Yea thanks to you"

I leaned and kissed his cheek and he started to blush crazy.

"JINORA!" Ugh my dad "IM GLAD YOUR OK BUT YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE KISSING BOYS... OUTSIDE OF YOUR FAMILY!"

"DAD ITS MY LIFE AND IM 13 YEARS OLD!"

Me and Kai picked up our gliders and flew away. After 10 minutes of flying we landed in our "secret cave" that only me and Kai know about after exploring.

(Kai's pov)

I noticed a cut on jinora's arm, take out a cloth and reached for her arm.

"Kai what are yo-"

"Here your hurt"

I wrapped her arm up

"Thanks"

"No problem"

We both started to blush after realizing how close we are. We kept on leaning closer and closer until our lips met. We both started blushing like crazy it was our first kiss for both of us.

(Tenzin pov)

"I CANT BELIVE IT MY LITTLE GIRL RAN OFF WITH THAT THAT THAT CRIMINAL!" I screamed at korra

"Tenzin calm down she's not 10 any more she's 13"

I started to calm down

"I know but she can be takin advantage of"

"Tenzin she's strong she'll know when to stop"

"I know but where is she"

"Oh she's probably where they hang out"

"Um how do you know this?"

"Because they told me"

My face started to get red because I was mad this this this liar! Thinks he can take my daughter away!

"Tenzin he's not a kidnapper and I think anyone can tell your mad"

She pointed at my face "and if you try to find them I'll find you"

I gulped and hanged up my phone even though she's been my student she always kind of scared me.

(Jinora pov)

My head was racing me and Kai were making out oh no if my dad will find out... He will kill Kai. We broke the kiss. I leaned on his chest.

"Wow that was...amazing"

"Yea"

We stopped at the right time because the sun started to set. I sighed happily and leaned on his chest.

"We better go jinora your dad is going to kill me if we don't get back"

I sighed "ok"

We flew back to the temple and I was probably going to tell korra she's good with keeping some secrets.


	2. Sorry for it being a little short

WMHEHDNDHFINTOTHESPIRITWORLBFJFMFNFHFJDKHAILVNHFJDJKAINORAFOREVERBDJFNGF Find the hidden messages

(Korra pov)

"Korra!" I turned around to see two teens running to me

"What's up guys? Wait let me guess... First kiss?"

"How did you"

"I'm the avatar by the way your grandpa says hi and good job"

They were both blushing.

"Better not tell tenzin"

"Thanks korra"

They ran off. I chuckled to myself they always knew what each other would say.

(Kai pov)

I guess me and jinora are official.

I laid on my bed to here a soft knocking on my door.

"Kai are you awake?"

"I am now come in"

Jinora walks in. As a sat up.

"S-s-sorry for waking you up"

I looked at her face and say tears rolling down her face.

"It's fine what happened?"

I gestured to her face

"I had a night terror( a really bad nightmare)"

She took a seat next to me

"Hey"I wrapped my arm around her"what happened in it?"

"W-w-well" she started to cry again

"Shhhh it's fine it will be alright"

I pulled her closer to me

"Everything is alright jinora"

"Can I sleep in your room?"

Warmness went to my cheeks making me blush

"It's fine if yo-"

"It's fine"

I made room for jinora and she laid beside me. Now lets just hope tenzin doesn't find us.

(Tenzin pov)

WHERES JINORA AND KAI?!

I looked around the air temple

Hmmm,they might be in but they couldn't better double check

I opened jinora's door no one was in there next was Kai's room I was right. My head turned red with anger again. MY LITTLE GIRL WAS CUDDLING WITH THIS HOOLIGAN!

I quickly walked up and shook jinora no response then Kai no response I ran to get kya


	3. SPIRITS AND A CONTEST

LOL OK WHATEVER SO IM JUT GONNA TELL YOU THIS I HAVE 1 CAT AND MY SIS HAS 2 ONE OF THEM KNOCKED DOWN MY BAMBOO PLANT NOW SHES NO LONGER WITH US(JK) ON TO THE STORY

(Kya's pov)

I was in my room when tenzin ran in

"Kya...Kai...spooning...jinora...won'twake"

"Whoa use your words"

"Kai and jinora are sleeping with each other" I nod."I went to wake them up but I can't"

I ran into Kai's room and checked them out.

"There in the spirit world"

"BOTH OF THEM?!"

"Yep looks like Kai has a connection with the spirits too"

Tenzin head might have well exploded. I laughed.

(Kai pov)

I woke up with trees around me. Must be dreaming still I thought until I saw jinora.

"I'm jinora are you in my dream?"

"Um I don't think so"

"Why you say that?"

"Because I can see general iroh"

I turned around I saw and old man.

"Wow he's general iroh?"

"Hey don't be to surprise young one"

"Um quick question jinora how am I in the spirit world you have a connection with the spirits"

"I guess we both have a connection"

"Cool! How do we get out?"

"We need to find us"

Jinora grabbed my hand and teleported. We ended up at my room. I looked down at us and saw jinora cuddling next to me. I blushed as well jinora. I turned around and saw tenzin. I guess some people can't see spirits.

MAN ITS SHORT BUT I DONT HAVE MY MUSE...(MY TMNT DOLL... DONT JUDGE)ANYWAYS IVE BEEN THINKING I DECIDED TO DO A CONTEST. THIS IS WHAT IT IS...

WHO EVER GUESS WHAT I SHIP THE MOST WINS A

1ST OC AND A CHAPTER/STORY TO WRITE + SHOUT OUT(THEY CAN JUST GIVE ME THE TOPIC)

2ND SHOUT OUT

3RD A PIC OF MY MUSE

PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

ok sup peeps um so yea hi anyway I'm just giving a hint for the contest ahem ITS NOT ERISXLAVAL ok that will be all

(Kai pov)

"Jinora can your dad see us?"

"Nope"

"So if I do this" I danced In front of him and laughed.

"Y-y-yep" she was still laughing

"Um jinora how do we get back"

"Just lay on your body"

Me and jinora layers in our bodies and went back into normal mode. We both jerked up.

"Ok that was fun, you wanna do it again?"

"If thats your way of asking out I guess yea"

"*ahem* you are not allowed to date."

"Daaaaadddddddddddddd"

"Fine but no kissing"

Jinora ran up and hugged tenzin

"Bye dad, bye Kai"

She left the room. Tenzin turned around and gave me a talk.

"No kissing no making out you clear?"

I nod my head.

"Good now have you heard about the birds and the bees?"

I nod my head again

"Good dont do that stuff"

I nod again as he left

1 day later €¥!~•^¥(kainora)

(Jinora pov)

"Ok you ready?"

"Yea"

We slowly drifted into the spiritworld.

Lol a little short have making out in the spirit world scene :P but hey that's just meh. Anyways I your reading this check out this profile: shipanddontlookback on tumblur .


End file.
